


Dinner

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Relationships: Urahara Kisuke/You
Kudos: 33





	Dinner

It was a bad day, a truly bad day in which everything went wrong that could have possibly gone wrong. Missed your ride, got nearly driven off your feet by a passing car, then it started to rain and you of course hadn’t packed an umbrella with you. To make matters worse, the moment you arrived at work there was a load waiting for you that needed to be finished today, adding extra pressure to an already bad day in which you just wanted to take it easy. It resulted in overtime, in which you found that by the time you finally got outside it was already dark and late.

The thought of having to prepare dinner for yourself didn’t appease you, neither did the thought of having to enter an empty space so soon after being cooped up all alone in your office. In fact, you didn’t feel like eating anything at all, your mood having sunk so low that you just wanted to skip ahead to the next morning and hope for a better day.

So, in an attempt to cheer yourself up you thus entered the sweetshop that you regularly visited, pleasantly surprised at the fact that it was still open despite the late hour.

“Welcome to Urahara-shoten!” a cute girl greeted you. She was holding a duster in hands as she went past the aisles of the small shop, taking away whatever imaginary dust there was. “We– uhm, we’re closed,” she quickly followed up, her voice growing smaller by the minute after her greeting.

Before you could feel any sense of defeat a familiar warm chuckle popped up from the other side of the shop.

“It is fine, Ururu.” The familiar combination of the hat and clogs brought a smile to your face, your shoulders unconsciously relaxing as you were allowed to spend some more time within the shop instead of being sent out empty-handed.

“I will try to be quick,” you promise, immediately heading for the shelf that had your favourite snack in stock. Grabbing hold of the first package that was in reach you then quickly turned around to pay, hand reaching for your wallet.

You didn’t actually want to leave so soon, finding the timelessness within the place quite comforting. The feeling that the shop wasn’t affected by the same time and space outside, the ever so watchful eye of the owner of the shop. Alas, it didn’t seem to be, not tonight.

“Is this all?” Urahara, the shop owner, questioned you to which you just grimaced. “Bad day huh?” he followed up, hand reaching for his hat as he left your money on the counter.

“Sorta, is it that obvious?” you sigh, an apologetic smile on your face as you wait for the other to take your money. He doesn’t, eyes focussed on you from underneath his hat.

“Tessai is almost done with dinner, wanna join?”

The invitation is sudden, earning a shocked expression from you as you stare at the mysterious shop owner for a little longer. For once there is no teasing smile on his face and that usually mischievous glimmer in his eyes was gone as well.

“I don’t want to impose,” you hastily answer, a hand reaching to the back of your neck as you try to make sense out of the invitation. To this the man only chuckles his hand waving away your worries as he puts his hat down the counter.

“I wouldn’t invite you if you were,” he smiles, gesturing for you to follow him deeper into the shop. The little helper from before already slipping beyond the doors, probably to set that extra plate for you.

A feeling of warmth bloomed from beyond your chest, one you hadn’t felt the whole day, and before you know it you are already pulling off your shoes as you follow Urahara in. Dinner did sound a lot better than what you were planning on originally.


End file.
